


Melusine

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Consort Shiro, Emperor Sendak, Fluff, M/M, ever suffering haxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: “You did all this for me?”Sendak blushed slightly and looked down at their feet, gathering Shiro’s hands in his own. He looked up again, and Shiro felt his breath catch at the look in his eyes.





	Melusine

**Author's Note:**

> for heptas!! im sorry this is so late, but i hope that you enjoy it <3
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [boot](https://twitter.com/aroundab00t)

Shiro slipped his circlet off his head and held it in his left hand as he walked away from the council room. He sighed deeply and reached up to rub his right temple with his other hand.

A migraine was throbbing just behind his eyes, and he couldn’t wait to fall into bed with his husband. He just wanted to forget the troubles of his day.

Footsteps sounded behind him, but Shiro didn’t slow his pace. Haxus had run to catch up from the chambers, long legs eating up the distance between them. Shiro could already see the annoyed expression on Haxus’ face before he even got to him. When the war ended and Shiro became the Consort to the Emperor, Sendak assigned his former lieutenant as Shiro’s personal attendant and bodyguard.

Haxus had been resentful at first, but over time he and Shiro had grown a grudgingly respectful relationship.

“My lord. We still have to finish going over the documents for the dignitaries arrival. They’ll be here in less than three quintants. The council is expecting your plans by the morning.”

“The council can go fuck themselves. I’m exhausted, and if I have to deal with Counselor Thegix for one more _second_ today, we’re going to have a bigger problem than not knowing what type of meal to serve at the welcome feast.”

Haxus blew out an annoyed breath next to him before reaching out to take the circlet from his grasp.

“You should try harder to cooperate with the other members of the council. This visit is an important step for the new Empire.”

Shiro started unclipping his cape from his shoulders, knowing that Haxus would catch it before it fell.

“Well maybe they should try harder to not irritate me so much. They all look at me like I’m an idiot. I was the Black Paladin of Voltron. I helped stop the war. I’m their Prince Consort.”

Haxus made an annoyed noise as he grabbed the heavy cape before it touched the ground and draped it over his arm. His left eye twitched, and he gave Shiro an exasperated look, but didn’t comment further on the politics of council matters.

Shiro reached up to unbutton his jacket while they walked. He rolled his shoulders, happy to have the weight of the heavy mantle off of them for the rest of day.

The guards outside his chambers saluted them as Shiro and Haxus approached, and opened the door so they could enter. Haxus immediately made his way to the closet, putting the cape and crown away.

Shiro sat heavily on one of his couches, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“I assume you can take care of yourself from here?”

“Yes that’ll be all. Thank you, Haxus,” Shiro hummed. His eyes slide shut as he waved his hand in the direction of the door. The noise of it opening and shutting was the only indication that Haxus had left him alone in the room.

He leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, breathing deeply out his nose. Footsteps sounded from the bathroom, and Shiro smiled when they came closer.

A soft rumble met his ears and he opened his eyes to see Sendak standing over him. His mate had also escaped from his formal clothing, clad in only soft pants.

Raising an arm Shiro reached up for Sendak. He smiled when Sendak took his hand and pressed a few kisses to it.

“How was your day, _qalbi_?”

“Oh you know,” Shiro sighed. He rolled off the couch and stood so he could lean against Sendak’s impressive chest. “The council thinks I’m incompetent. We’ve got three different planets sending emissaries to us for the summit, and no real plan. They would all rather shoot down anything I suggest than give any solutions.”

Shiro pressed his forehead against Sendak’s sternum and felt the soft chuckle that rumbled from deep within. Two arms came around him in a tight hug and Sendak leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“We could always replace them.”

Sendak started steering them towards the bathroom, and Shiro allowed himself to be lead. His eyes slipped shut as they walked; Sendak wouldn’t let him walk into anything.

“It wouldn’t solve anything. I just have to work through it. I’ve done it before with other teams when I was at the Garrison. This is no different.”

When they entered the bathroom, Shiro inhaled deeply and was met with the bright aroma of citrus and flowers. He opened his eyes to see that their tub had been filled to the brim with pale green water and soft white flowers. Small candles dotted the lip of the tub, giving the whole space a soft glow.

It was beautiful.

Shiro looked up at Sendak - who was suddenly fascinated with the pattern of the wall tile - with an open mouth. Their relationship wasn’t lacking in romance, but all the care that had been put into this gesture was evident, and it touched Shiro that Sendak would do all this for him.

He leaned up to grasp the back of Sendak’s neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Sendak followed happily, a pleased purr building in his chest. They seperated after a moment, Sendak chasing Shiro to steal one last kiss. The motion made Shiro laugh, and he ran his fingers through the thick fur on Sendak’s chest.

“You did all this for me?”

Sendak blushed slightly and looked down at their feet, gathering Shiro’s hands in his own. He looked up again, and Shiro felt his breath catch at the look in his eyes.

“ _Mahbub_. You work so hard for this Empire,” he murmured. Sendak brought Shiro’s hands up and kissed his knuckles before he continued, “for me, and for our people. This is the least I can do for you after a stressful day.”

Realization washed over Shiro.

“You’ve been planning something like this for awhile, haven’t you? All those calls to New Altea. Lance helped you.”

Sendak nodded and pulled Shiro closer, tipping him back so he could mouth at his throat.

“He was helpful, certainly. I never knew there was a holiday on Earth for specifically worshipping one’s mate. I quite like the idea.”

Shiro laughed and slipped out of Sendak’s grasp so he could remove the remainder of his clothes. Once he was bare, he stepped into the water. A hiss escaped him at the high temperature. A bathtub that could hold heat for _hours_ was a nice perk that came with his position.

He stretched out in the basin, the tips of his toes just reaching the opposite end. Shiro opened an eye to see Sendak still clothed, just gazing at him.

“Coming in with me, baby?” he reached a hand out as he spoke. Usually they took their baths together, but Sendak made no move to join him.

Sendak shook his head and walked around to sit on a small stool behind Shiro.

“Not today. Today, I’m taking care of you.”

Shiro hummed and let his eyes slip closed again. The heat of the tub and the soft, floral aroma in the room was making him drowsy. Sendak fingers were gentle as they dribbled water over Shiro’s head before the spicy scent of his shampoo met his nose.

He made circles on Shiro’s scalp, working the suds into a lather as he massaged. Shiro let himself drift. He knew Sendak wouldn’t let him do something stupid like drown in the bath.

After the soap had been washed from his hair, Sendak began scrubbing Shiro’s shoulders. He dug his knuckles into the muscle as he worked, massaging out the knots.

“You hold so much tension here,” he whispered. “It isn’t good for you to hold the weight of our Empire on your shoulders.”

Shiro slid his hand up to tangle their fingers and twisted to look at Sendak. He would never get used to seeing such devotion and love directed at him.

“Old habits die hard, I guess.”

Sendak let out a pensive noise and continued kneading his palms into Shiro’s back. After he was clean Shiro just wanted to sit in the tub and enjoy the heat of the water. Sendak dragged his stool over to the side of the tub and sat with him, quietly reading from a small book.

Shiro loved that they didn’t need to fill silence in their relationship. His arm draped over the edge of the tub, hand holding onto Sendak’s thigh as he dozed.

He was startled awake by a touch to his hand and he gripped tightly to Sendak for a moment before he realized it was Sendak who grabbed him.

“You were snoring. Come, let’s get you into bed,” he grinned. A fond smile stretched across his face as he put his book down to help Shiro.

Water sluiced off him as he stood. Shiro was grateful for Sendak’s arm to brace against as he stepped out and onto the floor. One fluffy towel made its way around his waist, another around his shoulders, as they made their way back into the bedroom.

The bed had already been turned down for them, and Shiro could practically feel like silky sheets against his skin. He waited patiently for Sendak to help him towel off, eyes shutting and chin dipping down to his chest.

Sendak guided Shiro into bed and then slid between the covers to nuzzle up to him. Shiro sighed happily and his arm wrapped around Sendak’s waist so he could pillow his head on that glorious chest. The double heartbeat drummed in his ears, the rhythm easily lulling him to sleep.

He burrowed into Sendak further, absently feeling a different rumble as his mate chuckled softly to himself. Lips pressed to Shiro’s forehead for a moment, before Sendak pulled back, speaking against his skin.

“ _'Anam jidaan ya qalbi._ ”

“You— ” a yawn interrupted Shiro’s reply, the high noise slightly muffled against Sendak’s chest. “You too baby. Love you.”

Their Empire would be fine for a few hours while they caught up on some much needed sleep.


End file.
